coma
by pheonix-fire13
Summary: One of the blade breakers ends up in a coma after an accident R&R ::Oneshot:: yaoi


Don't own Beyblade

Read and then Review!

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989

Kai looked out the window and sighed. The sky was a deep navy blue reminding him of the hair of his lover. The soft silky blue deep brown eyes. He smiled thinking of the other. The stars shone brightly making him sigh slightly wanting to see the deep brown eyes of his love. He let his eyes trail over to look at the sleeping teen on the hospital bed. The soft blue hair spread out behind his head while his eyes stayed closed loosely. An oxygen mask covered his soft lips helping him breath. Bandages were seen around the sleeping boy's head, arms and neck.

" Tyson…" Kai whispered the boy's name sadly remembering that he was the reason that his love was lying there…looking dead. Everyone warned the two about it but they ignored everything said. Kai bit his lip sadly letting some tears appear in his crimson eyes. He sighed softly again looking out the window going over what happened in his head for the fourth time.

8989898989898989898989898989 Flashback 89898989898989898989898989898989

Tyson smiled over at Kai seeing his love in an apron cooking. The two had gotten together after the Russian tournament after Tyson admitted his feelings to Kai. The Russian was shocked to say the least but responded by kissing the younger teen. Everyone told him that it wouldn't work but they ignored them all just wanting to be together. Kai knew that his grandfather would disapprove but he was in jail and most of the boys from the abbey were gay anyway…Bryan and Tala, Ian and Spencer. The demolition boys snorted at them saying it was about time before leaving. Gramps didn't care as long as Tyson was happy. Their teammates weren't sure but the got used to it and forgot about it. The other teams yelled at them saying it would just blow up in their faces; which Kai flicked them off walking away.

" Hey Ty…can you go get me some eggs?" Kai asked looking in the refrigerator. Tyson smiled and nodded grabbing his bike before leaving not noticing the smirk Kai had. He didn't need eggs…he wanted to surprise Tyson with an awesome dinner. He started it quickly with Ray who slipped in after Tyson left. The two made the dinner quickly while Max set the table. Ray and he were going out to a movie to hang out. Kai and Tyson both knew they liked each other though. Kai put the last dish on the table smiling. He and Ray had made Tyson's favorite…cakes, steak, meatballs, and pickles (they were more Kai's then Tyson's). Kai wondered slightly where Tyson was at before the phone rang. He grabbed it.

" Hello…yes…is he alright…no! I'm on my way now." The dinner was forgotten as Kai raced to the hospital as quickly as he could. Max and Ray followed. Kai rushed into the hospital and found out where Tyson was…in the ICU room. They walked in quietly and went pale seeing their friend and love. Tyson's face was as pale as snow, he had an oxygen mask on, and bandages went around his arms, legs, neck, chest and head. Kai went over and took his hand whispering softly to him. The doctor came in then seeing them inside.

" What's wrong with him?" Kai asked softly glancing at him before returning to Tyson's face.

" He was on his way back from somewhere…a truck was being driven by a drunk driver. He was hit by it. Right now Tyson is in a comatose state. We don't know when he will wake up or if he will. We may have to do surgery on his chest to prevent liquids going into his lungs…it won't be cheap."

" Do whatever just keep him alive." Kai said not caring about the cost. The doctor nodded leaving. Max and Ray left knowing Kai would want some time alone with Tyson. " I love you Tyson…please don't leave me." Kai whispered softly.

8080808080808080808080808080808080 End Flashback 8080808080808080808080808080808080

898989898989898998989898989898989 Flashback 89898989898989898989898989898989898989

Tyson came out of the surgery still in a coma. Kai never left his side talking to him gently. The other teams came by to check on the two and giving Kai some encouragement. He ignored most of them. Tala and Bryan came by only an hour after Tyson's operation. Bryan laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly while Tala pulled the younger teen into a hug. Kai unconsciously started to cry into the red head's chest as Bryan left.

" He'll be fine Kai…shh…he's fine. He's to bull-headed to give up." Kai smiled slightly as the red head wiped the tears away kissing him on the forehead. " You need to rest. You'll get sick." Kai nodded and stayed in Tala's embrace before pulling away. Tala understood and stood up stretching. " I'll come back later Kai." He said. Kai nodded and gently held onto Tyson's hand again.

" You heard Tal…you're to bull-headed. Don't give up." The only sound in the room then was the slow beep of Tyson's heart monitor.

8080808080808080808080808080808080 End Flashback 8080808080808080808080808080808080

Kai glanced over at Tyson again feeling sadness well up in his chest again. The teen hadn't moved for the past two weeks. Just lying there…looking dead. He gritted his teeth and told himself again that he wouldn't die. Walking over Kai sat on the chair that he had become so accustomed to. He took Tyson's bandaged hand gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb humming a song softly. The beeping of the monitor slowed down slightly making tears come to Kai's eyes. The doctors wanted to pull the plug that kept him alive. He had to agree hoping that it would jolt him awake. Kai gently removed Tyson's breathing mask and kissed the soft lips hoping that there would be a movement. Nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his cheeks unnoticed and he squeezed Tyson's hand in sadness and fright.

" You're going to kill my hand Kai." His head shot up and stared into Tyson's deep brown eyes. They just stared at each other before Kai kissed him again. Tyson kissed back gently before pulling away wiping Kai's tears away. " Can I have some water?" Kai got him it before helping him drink. " Why are you crying?" Tyson asked as he wiped some more tears away.

" God Tyson…you had me so scared…never do that again." He said kissing Tyson again. The blue haired teen smiled softly and yawned.

" Fine but you have to keep me warm for the rest of the night…and into other nights." Kai smirked before crawling into the bed carefully hoping he wouldn't brush any of Tyson's wounds. Tyson smiled and cuddled into his lover's broad chest yawning again. Kai smiled pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his hands around Tyson's waist gently. They soon fell asleep enjoying the feel of the other against himself.

" Love you Tyson."

" Love you too Kai." He whispered back trailing off as he fell asleep knowing that Kai would always be there for him.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080

Hope you liked it

Please Review!


End file.
